Shattered Glass
by fang321
Summary: Alex's parents and Ian Rider are brainwashed and put to the task to kill Alex Rider. but what if Alex can give them thier memory back before its to late? will the remeber or will they kill the one they used to love. Includes a certian SAS team! K-Unit.
1. scorpia

SCORPIA

SCORPIA

_It had been at least 7 months since Ian Rider had been murdered, or so people think__，_Julio though。He shifted his weight onto his other foot and waited for something to happen， Julio's arms were crossed over his chest. His cold face giving nothing away; however his eyes burned with the intensity of hatred. But then a light knock on the door echoed through the silent room.

He smiled coldly as his captives appeared and were shoved into the blank room by overly muscled guards. Both of them dressed in black. Their muscles were coiled like a lion ready to pounce. Their arms were bound by heavy metal chains that bit into their arms but as much as they struggled they only hurt themselves by cutting their wrists open. Their eyes darted around the room looking for anytime suspicious. And then they turned to regard smith.

He let himself enjoy a silent chuckle as he eyed the MI6 agents that were supposed to be long gone. Dead. Deceased. Still.

Their names were John and Ian rider.

**(A/N: WHAT?! Don't blame me that it's cheesy! And remember this is my first fan fiction so be nice!)**


	2. Call

DICLAIMER: IF I OWNED ALEX THEN HE WOULD BE A GIRL BECAUSE I THINK GIRLS SHOULD HAVE A CHANCE TO BE DAREDEVILS TOO BUT HE'S NOT SO

**DICLAIMER: IF I OWNED ALEX THEN HE WOULD BE A GIRL BECAUSE I THINK GIRLS SHOULD HAVE A CHANCE TO BE DAREDEVILS TOO BUT HE'S NOT SO…YEAH **

Call

it was 6:58 in the morning when the phone rang on Alex's bed side table.

_since when do people call this early? its probably tom with more questions._ Alex grumpily got out of bed and snatched the ringing phone off the cradle。"hello？" he muttered sleepily into the receiver。

"is this Alex Rider speaking？"

He mutter a yes. And then he suddenly growled. He recognized the voice. Crawly **(A/N: I forgot his first name sorry****！****) **from the Royal and General Bank- the bank that really wasn't a bank.

"calm down its just me-crawly!"

"that's the point." the teen retorted

Crawly sighed through the phone and said " Look here，Alex. Blunts got a deal you probably want to hear about."

"LIKE WHAT? TYING ME TO A POLE AND SHOOTING ME SILLEY?" Alex roared

"What's going on up there?! Alex?!" he sighed again- Jack

"I'm fine, Jack its MI6 again"

Alex barley heard her in his anger" why cant they leave him alone！he's just a teen for god's SAKE"

He turned back to the phone. There was silence on the other end.

"Now that's an idea," Crawly's voice perked up. "Anyways MI6 believes they have something you might just want to hear. its just some information of you parent of some sort"

"Oh" Alex said

There was silence on the other end

"actually blunt says if you want the info you have to do something for us- another mission don't worry you'll be there only for cover meet me at the bank at 2 ill send a car and blunt want to discuss this with you。"

"no thanks ill take the tube"

Alex sighed as he put the phone down slowly。 he wanted information but was it worth it to go on a mission？ He pondered the trade。 it was only for cover he thought。


	3. kidnapped

Kidnapped

Kidnapped

**disclaimer: what do you want from meeeeeeee? im a girl named fang for god's sake im not a something year old male stop staring at me! I'M NOT AN ANIMAL**

scorpia HQ： Julio Rothman smiled coldly as he listened in on crawly and rider talk on the phone。 he had recently learned about the secret number that was near impossible to track。Near impossible。 Not impossible

His smile was still plastered on his face when he called down two of his new agents：hunt and predator- those were their code names their real names had been forgotten long ago。Both of them were only 18 were found on the streets wandering lost and without aim。Lost hopes like that made the best assassins。 They were given food shelter and clothe they owed it all to scropia and trust the organization。

Rothman stole their minds。And filled their small hearts with fake love。And as he gave them their first mission he began to lock up their souls in a coffin of lies。

**(A/N: wow cheeeeeeeeesy)**!#&()+!#&()+!#&()+!#

Alex was now pedaling down the streets to the tube as fast as he could go he was full the world was wiring by and he shot down the street like he was being chased by scorpia**(A/N: that's really an inside joke me and my brother made****）**

However, if Alex wasn't so busy in his fantasies he might of notice 2 hulky men following him around dressed up as joggers. Not that they were jogging any more due to Alex's speed. one man was tall and blond with a distinct scar above his left eyebrow。he wore a red Jersey and black basket ball shorts。the other was wearing sunglasses, a blue Jersey and red jogging shorts. he had a crew cut； he was Hispanic and infact， these two were from scorpia。beginner's in the scorpia trainig and this was their first mission——bring back Alex rider **dead or alive****。** （A/N:**just so you know its better to bring him back alive for those goons because they get more pay if he is alive)**

when Alex entered through a shot cut trough a construction site。the men smiled at this。it was a Sunday and the construction workers were off。there was nothing to see here and there wasn't a very good path so nobody really every came here。the men smiled at their luck when Alex hobbled off his bike to kick off a piece of metal in his way。

Alex watched as the metal tube flew off。 he was about to return to his bike when some thing smashed into him at full force。he cried out lashing wildly tyring to make contact。as he fell to the ground he hissed as jagged metal scratched his back and raked his arms as if they were trying to hold hims still。

then Alex grinned as he felt his fist hit something rubbery。somebodies nose and it crunched to Alex's satisfraction。 he felt the short Hispanic man slacken to his right letting go to hold his nose-a reflex reaction-and jump back from danger. shorty as Alex quickly nicknamed him growled angrily and tried to hold down Alex. but it was to late. when shorty had jumped back, he had freed Alex's right arm and the boy twisted his torso over bringing his arm with him and a random piece of metal laying on the ground. he brought the warm metal onto the tall man's head. the man grunted and turned away from the boy. Finally freeing his legs Alex pulled as hard as he could and jumped up. the tall man growled in return.

Alex nicknamed this man silver tooth as seeingly the morning sun glinted off a tiny mold of silver in his mouth. silver tooth tried a punch to the gut testing alex's skills. he intersected the attack and went into fighting mode standing on the balls of his feet. and then thats when Alex's luck began to run out. shorty joined silver tooth as they circled alex.

Alex narrowed his eyes and cursed in all the languages he knew. silver tooth tried another fist to the gut but this time Alex entered his attack and did a palm to his nose. missing slightly he jerked his palm into silver tooth's eye. the burly man cried out and feel back holding his eye. shorty then tried to make a grab for him and alex in return did a round house kick to the mans chest. taking 4 steps back before righting himself, he took out something black and silver-it glinted in the sun a gun

Alex stared in horror when the man aimed it as his chest. scorpia had ordered him alive but death was the second option for the boy so the shorty slid the gun down to Alex's knee. and then he shot

the bullet had missed Alex but only by a few centimeters. in fact shorty's aim was perfect but Alex had turned to run. he had all but forgotten sliver tooth and smacked into the man falling back in the metal junk. and then he felt something warm and rusty smack the back of his head.

_What did the metal ever do to you?_ Alex thought and then, he was engulfed by darkness.

**(A/N: YOU LIKEY? PLEAAASE GIVE ME TIPS I WOULD Like TO SEE SOME IF YOU REVIEW! PLEASE TELL ME THAT YOU LIKED IT I WOULD LOVE **


	4. Blank

When Alex woke up， his tong felt heavy inside his mouth and his hands were tied with weighty ropes

When Alex woke up， his tong felt heavy inside his mouth and his hands were tied with weighty ropes

When Alex woke up， his tong felt heavy inside his mouth and his hands were tied with weighty ropes。His back hurt and he could feel dried blood his arms. There was a dull throbbing behind his ears where he was hit with metal， and the day's events came flashing by in front of his eyes: metal, a rod, a phone, call, his parent's information, and a fight...。

He moaned and sat up to took a look around at his surrounding He was in a blank room with white walls and a white door that was barely visible There was a metal tray on the floor that held white rice， 2 ribs ， and a glass of water _How the heck am I supposed to eat with my hands tied up he _question him selfFrowning Alex wormed over to the barren door and knocked it slight with his head He sighed there was a soft clang so judging by that he assumed that there was metal reinforces， this would be a hard door to break down。

He growled and kicked the glass off the tray. It shattered when his shoe made contact it wasn't like he could have drank it anyways, Alex sat down defeated in front of the tray of wet food and glass. But as he did so, a bright flash gleamed off the glass and reflected it into Alex's eyes. He looked up for a second and saw a long window that was at the least 2 feet long and 1 foot wide, it was barred with large steel rods. And suddenly he had a brilliant idea. **(A/N: ummm just so you know Alex's plan isn't to climb out the window)**

Turning around Alex pulled his right fist lower and search around for a piece of glass. Cutting himself on his first try he pulled back to examine his bleeding hand. He got a piece on his second try but mixed with water and blood, it was slippery and he dropped it. Finally succeeding on his second try, he snagged a piece and turned his fist over.

He had luck with him; this piece was jagged and long, good for cutting. But he never got the chance to cut all the way through. When he was half way finished with cutting the rope, that door busted open and a very agitated silver tooth and Shorty huffed in.

The little Hispanic was wearing a shoulder hoister the hosed a silver AK 47. He slipped his sliver of glass into his pocket and smirked when he saw Shorty's nose was covered with some white tape.

Silver tooth didn't look any better he had a black eye with various bruises that dotted his face. His mouth was twisted in to a scowl.

"Get that smile off your face," silver tooth growled and called Alex a name I shall not repeat.

"Why, should I?" Alex said still smiling

No one responded to the boy and took a look around too， apparently they have never been in here either Taking in the view they booth started at the slightly bloody scene where the broken glass and food had lain **（****A/N: I wrote had lain the tray wasn't there anymore I didn't tell you what he did Yet****）**

Where there had been a tray only had a light sheen of water but it stood out from the rest of the dry background because of the window that stood above the water。

"what did you do brat?" Shorty exclaimed. Not knowing what the water was about ， but still very suspicious。

Alex avoided the question asked inwardly， "what happened to your nose？ Fall on it？"

He smiled his plan B） had been put into action。

Shorty growled and took a step forward as if to snatch him from his impending doom and kick him to hell。"Why you little！"

His partner stepped up to grab his hand ， restricting him from moving closer

_To late _Alex thought. He hap placed the tray close to the door placing glass and food underneath crating a great pull off.

The Hispanic stepped onto the tray, but by then Alex was almost half way through the door. Shorty fell and by that I meant on top of silver tooth. Surprise locked onto booth men's face. They scrambled up wildly and tried to g after the boy but then when they tuned around the white door was swing right into them.

The door slammed into Shorty's already broken nose. The door clicked shut. How could a teen this young cause this?

**(A/N: I know I'm rather bad at typing but it seems ok for a beginner!)**


	5. Hallways

HALLWAYS

**HALLWAYS**

Alex slammed the metal door behind him causing a slight tremor to laps through the walls behind him

Alex slammed the metal door behind him causing a slight tremor to laps through the walls behind him. When the door had been shutting he had placed the ropes around a little piece of metal. And as the door swung closed the ropes snapped, jerking Alex back from the force.

Alex pick up the AK 47 Shorty had dropped when he tripped on the silver tray. It had skidded three times before hitting the door on the other side of the hall. Inspecting the gun closely he saw a tiny dent to the bottom of bullet pack. Alex winced when he realized that this gun had been somebody's death before.

He turned around and put his back to the white wall and advanced further upward. He came to a stop in the front of a black tinted window and squinted out ward. He frowned. This wasn't a place he was familiar with; in fact Alex wasn't even sure he was in England anymore. This view could have only came from 4 stories high, so Alex came to a conclusion that if he wanted to get out he would've had to go down the stairs.

Pressing forward, he came to another end at the foot of the top of a staircase. He looked down the path looking for cameras. He saw a tiny white one swiveling around the 3rd floor. He almost didn't see it blending in with its surrounding. If he went down the stairs then he would have been caught. There no other turn offs so he could only go back the way he came.

He took one step back but he suddenly froze and listed. He swore. Footsteps. And they definitely weren't his. And an insane idea popped into his head.

Crouching on the wet rail, he through him self at the last second. His sneakers made a squelching sound as rubber smeared against water. The footsteps stopped.

The gun that had been tucked away in his belt had a sudden revolution of tugging itself free. His hands missed the first fail by a couple of inches and a scream was starting to form in his mouth. He had never let it out but it was unneeded, his hands managed to get a hold on the last railing. A strange case de JA vu washed over him and he remembered his outlandish way of getting into his uncle's office by jumping a flag pole to a window.

The foot steps started up again and he heard them banging nosily against the metal stairway that's was over his. Hoping the camera hadn't caught his daring jump he slowly inched forward.

Using the rail he pulled himself up and rolled over onto his feet. Alex's arms were aching and his hands were blister from the cutting metal. As quietly as he could Alex ran down the stairs and stopped again to listen in for any noise. He could here talking three hallways down.

Assuming that this was the 3rd floor, he crept forward and stopped to eavesdrop on his captors. Even though the door was fully open he couldn't hear anything through the wall. So he backed off and pressed his back to the door. His shirt scraped the white wall and he crawled to the door… (A/N: hahahahaha the evilness of the cliffy! okay so the truth is that I don't have time to finish this chapter in so sorry for the shortness I promise ill either finish it today or tomorrow , no sooner or later!)


	6. Gun

Julio Rothman heard a light scraped of fabric outside of the meeting room

Julio Rothman heard a light scraped of fabric outside of the meeting room. Anything that happen with in a 10 mile range of the room was amplified 10 times its original sound. Every one in the meeting room admittedly shut up when the sound echoed the enclosed area.

Rothman slowly stood up and shifted to the door, gun in hand. His employees never came here-it was marked as a restricted area so it could have only been and intruder. Careful to not make any sounds he inserted a few more bullets to the metallic killing monster, clicked his gun hammer back. And he kicked the door open and he shot.

!#&()!#&()

Alex had sensed something wrong the moment he toughed the wall. The door was kicked open and it slammed the other side of the wall, bouncing back halfway. He hit the floor and he felt the shockwave of a bullet fly above his head. The gun most of had a silencer because it made no noise as the second bullet was launched at Alex's head. The young teen rolled away the second the gun was fired. **(A/N:im sorry I have to get off now my idot brother wants me to get off because he wasn't to download maple story) ******


	7. Dead

The second bullet was launched at Alex's head

_The second bullet was launched at Alex's head._

He heard the crack before he felt it and then he did. His entire arm was on fire and because Rothman had shot the bullet so close to Alex, it drilled through almost half of his arm. Alex felt his bone shatter and a jarring smash was the last thing he heard before blacking out.

Rothman growled. He had expected the teen to roll to the side and try to get up but Alex had made no move saving his life and almost leaving his arm paralyzed. And then Rothman heard a jarring crash as he knew the bullet proof windows that guarded the viewing area of the building was knocked off its metal hooks. He would have to finish Alex off first before he killed the trespassers.

"Goodbye Alex Rider." His voice was scratchy and husky as if he hadn't talked in a long time. He raised his gun and trained it on Alex.

"You killed my sister, so ill kill you." He said and then he fired. This gun was unsilenced because a loud bang was heard echoing through the rooms. An alarmed wailed from inside the building and troops of men dressed in black came from the various door.

At that time Alex Rider did not die. A miracle saved him. Rothman's gun had slipped causing him to fire centimeters from Alex's scalp. The bullet buried itself into the floor in his hair and continued on its way leaving Alex there. Rothman hadn't turned to see if the boy was still living or not he never missed but sheer anger had made his hands tremble. Julia Rothman was the one who gave him a home and some money he had killed the one who killed her. She was finally avenged.

And as I was saying, the men in black cloths and camouflage helmets rushed into the room. Their eyes barley taking in the scene in front of them. What they saw was a ghastly pale boy with blond hair and town clothing. His arm had a hole in it and it was poring blood pooling around his white shirt and he was lying on the ground. Unconscious. Maybe dead.

"Cub?" someone whispered.

And of course Alex didn't answer.

"If you want to kill me you might as well kill me now." Rothman snapped, and for the first time the units shifted their guns to him.

The people inside of the room stepped out and before anyone could say _run_, they whipped out guns and started shooting at the units. They all hit the ground and without thinking, a Hispanic man took Alex in his arms.

"D-Unit, Fire!" the sergeant yelled hastily.

And then the group's retreated and rushed back to where they came, the doors and corridors flashed passed them as they ran by not stopping when their legs screamed in protest. Finally one by one they jumped out of the window catching hold of the rope before climbing down. The Hispanic man handed Alex to a Scottish man that had just climbed out and dropped out himself.

A series of booms and cries lasted for a minute and a much scathed D-Unit arrived drenched in sweat and blood. Hawk a tall lanky American man was cradling his hand in his other arm and Dog a muscular but short Asian man was holding a piece of cloth to his calf were it was soaking up with blood. Other than that the units were perfectly fine and no one else was hurt. No one was missing. No one was dead.

"No one but Cub." The man whispered to himself.

Removing all the brush and branches from where the miniature jet stood, they dropped Alex on the only bed and rushed in.

The Scottish man checked for a pulse and was greatly relived when he felt one.

Their mission: retrieve Cub/Alex and kill Julio Rothman.

Their employees: MI6, SAS

Their names: Snake, Eagle, Fox, and Wolf


	8. Scar

You guys know how I usually write everyday, but for the past weeks or so I forgot to write in this story and im sorry

**You guys know how I usually write everyday, but for the past weeks or so I forgot to write in this story and im sorry. I just started another AR one but I didn't post it yet.**

**I have a habit of posting other stuff while im still busy. Yeah… I started 7 new stories **

**However to make it up to you, im going to make many chapters, I don't know if I want to type long chappies so I will type either a million chapters or long chappies!**

**:)this ones a short chappie!**

**Now, time for mad typing!**

Alex was aware of the painful throbbing that came of his head, even greater then the one he had before. However, that pain was blocked out by the numb feeling that crept of his arm, and was now spreading into the rest of his body.

His white t-shirt was growing heavy with blood. The air seemed to be filled with dread. Alex tried to open his eyes but he couldn't find his eyes.

He suddenly rocked out with a spasm of pain. Alex went under again.

Snake, the medical official of the k-unit, had removed the bullet, and put bandages over it, every now and then changing it. Snake applied more pressure to his arm and Alex again rocked outward with unconscious pain, knocking over a few tools and the bullet. It rolled over to the back of the copter where Wolf picked it up.

He examined it, just to take his eyes off, Cub.

Fox made a few calls to report to message and open a space at the St. Dominic.

Then, Snakes eyes nearly fell out of his eyes sockets. Snake had cut off Alex's shirt and had to search for axis injury. What he found was even more surprising.

A few centimeters above his heart was an angry puckered pink line of torn scar tissues. He called Wolf to look at it and Fox came as well. The D-unit left to discuss the mission in the front, leaving the entire k-unit in the back. Eagle didn't want to see anymore blood so he didn't look. He didn't even peek.

The group silently shuffled over to the scene and their jaws dropped.

"It's a bullet wound!" Fox hissed.

Snake just nodded, his eyes still wide. Wolf didn't say anything, but he traced the scare. He shook his head in disapproval and sat back on the edge of Cubs stretcher.

Hawk from the D-unit crept over to see what the chatter was about and took a look at Alex. He sighed and said, "We're landing in aprox.30 min."

If they heard him, they didn't respond. The K-unit re-scattered around the limited spaced of the helicopter. Snake applied more pressure. When Alex woke up, he was definitely going to get bombarded by questions.


End file.
